Perfect
by Stitchpunk-Bloodwolf
Summary: Love is in the air, or whatever the saying is.


Yo. Just wanted to do a fluffy one-shot for Valentines.

It's hella cheesy.

Enjoy.

* * *

Love is in the air, or whatever the saying is. Its something sweet and tingly, to where your pot and Faygo combined couldn't compare. Point is, it's there and you, Gamzee Makara, are a nervous fuck. But then again, when it comes to your beaux of two years, Tavros Nitram, you're always a nervous fuck.

It's Valentines Day, and you want to make today the best Valentines Tavbro's ever had. Two years ago on this day, when you both were still in high school out in the sticks of Houston, you shuffled in front of him, a two dollar school-bought carnation in hand, asking him in a wavy, drawled voice out to a movie. You could swear the Messiahs sang to you when he said yes. Last year, you were out on a family/business trip with your father and brother in Japan, reducing your Valentines Day with Tavros to a long Skype date early in the morning (or at night for him). It ended with your leg propped up against the desk, with your hand in between your legs, panting in the microphone, begging for him to touch you, despite the distance.

All in all, it ended up alright, in the face of your desperate need to hold him in the afterglow.

Tonight, you're here and it's all about the romance, and all that cheesy stuff. But hey, you both happen to love cheese. You and Tavbro, dinner at the mighty fine Italian restaurant downtown, a movie, then a romantic walk in the park… You can only hope it goes smoothly. You love the boy, you don't plan for your perfect date to turn into a failure.

You're bare-faced, freshly showered, combed, and thanks to Kanaya, and you suspect the love guru himself, Karkat, nice designer clothes fitted to your thin frame. You took your meds instead of smoking a joint, both because Tavros hates the habit, and if Kan-sis smells the blunt, she'll come after you like a vampire hunter in one of those books she reads. The meds make you feel a little more fidgety than usual, but you try to blame it on the nerves.

You could never explain why you're so anxious when it comes to your romantic life with Tavros. If you had to warrant a guess, you supposed it has something to do with his previous relationships. His first girlfriend dumped him rather abruptly for someone else, and the second one… Well, you get pissed when you think about that one. Ether way, they both ended pretty badly, and you were there to help pick him up. When you crossed over to the romantic side of your relationship, you wanted to be a perfect partner for him. You felt like you owed it to him.

He always says you're already perfect. You know you can do better.

Driving through the dirt driveway leading to Tavros' place, you take a moment to breath, calming yourself down, before stepping out of the car. Right on cue, you see Tav calling out, walking down from the house porch. He must've waited, and damn, you wish you hadn't. His Mohawk is gelled neatly back, while wearing a nice tan button-up shirt with black slacks. His face is lightly pink and his smile is even brighter than the sun. Your blood-pusher started to run crazy at the sight.

"Hey," he greets lamely, drawing in closer to you.

"Hey, bro," you respond, trying not to lose what's left of your cool, not hesitating to pull him into a kiss. Immediately you both melt together, his arms around your neck and your hands gripped around his waist. After a few moments of sweet bliss, Tavros pulled away, his chocolate eyes boring right into yours and you could swear your heart stopped.

"Shall we, get going?" He asks and you nod with a cheeky grin, tugging him to the passenger side of your old Ford, ignoring he older brother's cry of 'use a condom!', before opening the door just for him.

"After you madam." You give a little bow for him and he giggles.

"My, my Mr. Makara, keep that up, and you might, get some tonight." A shiver rolls it's way down your spine as he gives you a coy smirk, but you leave it with a wink, and a quick peck to his cheek before shutting his door and moving to the drivers side, buckling yourself in and starting the car.

"You ready?" you ask before driving out of the property.

Tavros wrings his hands in his lap, playing with the Taurus mood ring you got him as a joke (but almost always wore), a nervous habit you find enduring. "Yeah." You swear that smile could pass as a narcotic.

* * *

The evening went on as planned, nary missing a step. You two had dinner, a fantastic little Italian restaurant that your brother recommended, followed by a movie you both barely paid any attention to, only indulging in passionate little kisses and burning touches that leaves you breathless. After the credits rolled you make a head start for the park, per Tavros request.

He's been acting weird. He's more fidgety than you are, bouncing on the balls of his feet at times, and his hands are on his lap or in his pockets. You tried to ask him, but he only blushes and changes the subject. You don't like being kept out of the loop, but you let it go; it's Valentines day, and it's only about you two.

The park is quiet, only a few other couples here and there, walking alongside the paths, laying back and stargazing, and you could swear that you saw a couple run off to the bushes to the far side of thee park. Good for them. Tavros stands by your side, linking his arms in yours, chatting with you about small like school and his part time job at the pet store, while you respond with your own stories.

Tavbro stops a moment before pulling you to a tree a little secluded from the rest of the park. You raise a brow, just about to question him before he points to a carving on the side Shrugging you bend over to see 'G+T' inscribed on the side. You blink.

"Remember that, Gamz?" He asks.

You sure do. You both would sneak off from your families to play around this tree until your parents came. They would scold you for hours, but both thought it was worth it. During that time one of you (you don't really remember, but you think it might be you) thought it would be a good idea to claim the tree, so Tavros stole a Swiss from his brother and the rest is history. Wow, you nearly forgot about this.

"Yeah, motherfuck," you chuckle as you stand back straight, "we up and got into all sorts of motherfuckin' trouble…" You turned around to meet your boyfriend, but he wasn't there. Face to face that is. When an awkward cough sounds, you trace down to Tavros, and your eyes couldn't get any wider.

He's on one knee. One knee. With a black box in his hand. Suddenly, thinking and breathing are both difficult to accomplish. He has a massive blush on his face, and his own hands are trembling, but his voice stood firm, "Gamzee Makara," he starts, "I… I really don't know how to say this, um." He takes in a deep breath, steadying himself, "I love you. Seriously, like, um, a lot. We've been together for two years, and friends even longer. I know we're kinda young, but you, make me happy." He grins as he takes one of your unresponsive hands in his, giving it a slight reassuring squeeze. "Will you marry me?"

Everything becomes blurry and you finally break out of paralysis before you shout 'yes' and tackle him to the ground. You never expected this to happen, but you thank every deity listening that it has, and he thinks you're enough for him.

He calls you perfect later that night, and don't think you've ever been happier.


End file.
